1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power device that has a simple structure, can be operated conveniently and has low cost, characterized in that it takes advantage of a difference between left and right moments of force of a turntable to produce energy during its rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as the risk of energy exhaustion on the earth is approaching, new electric power energy such as those produced by using wind, solar energy, hydraulic, or terrestrial heat has been developed constantly and actively throughout the whole world for the purpose of alleviating the combustion of the traditional energy sources.
However, any of those approaches by using wind, solar energy, hydraulic, or terrestrial heat described above has been restricted by regionalism in that, for example, those regions having lack of strong wind force throughout the year would be incapable to produce energy by means of wind force. Similarly, those regions having a plenty of rain throughout the year could not utilize naturally the solar energy. While those means using hydraulic force and terrestrial heat would mostly be occurred in exceptionally gifted areas. Accordingly, neither of those energy-producing means could be used in any regions in the whole world.
In view of the disadvantage that energy production by using natural forces is always limited to local regions, the inventor had study intensively in order to improve it, and develop, finally, a mechanical power device.